A Match Made In Heaven?
by chibichump
Summary: Kyouya, always striving to become the heir despite having been born last, is finally within reach of his goal. The catch? He has to marry someone his family has chosen for him. Thankfully, his sister was the one who found her…wait…
1. Prologue: The Deal

**Author's Note: Must say that I've been reading a lot of Ouran High School Host Club, then this idea came to me! Lol Those who have read my other story know that I do enjoy the challenge of throwing an original character in the story without throwing the real storyline off. So, let's see how this goes!**

**For those of you who have been reading A Childhood Dream Come True, don't worry. I'm not neglecting it. I've just currently reached a bit of a stand still, but don't worry, I'm still working on it. Don't hurt me!! .**

**Rating: T I think…I'll change it if necessary but I'm pretty sure it'll stay this rating. Hopefully. ^-^;**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club though I do wish I owned Kyouya…sigh…but I do own my OC.**

_Summary: Kyouya, always striving to become the heir despite having been born last, is finally within reach of his goal. The catch? He has to marry someone his family has chosen for him. Thankfully, his sister was the one who found her…wait…_

* * *

**Prologue: The Deal**

Loud taps are heard as a tall, intelligent young man heads down the hallway of his home. The young man's onyx orbs are on the door ahead, his eyes on the goal. He must admit that he did not expect his father to call upon him today, but he was not one to deny him, after all, he did have an ulterior motive. As he reaches the grand, embellished doors, he straightens his school uniform jacket before turning the latch and walking in. The first thing his eyes land on is his father's desk, the tall office chair facing toward the window wall.

"Father, you called for me?"

All that is heard is the swivel of the hinges as the young man comes face to face with his father, the older man seeming to be concentrating on something. After a few seconds, the man's deep voice fills the silence.

"Yes, Kyouya, have a seat. I have something I need to discuss with you."

Kyouya only nods his head as he proceeds to sit himself on one of the lounge couches near the mahogany desk that his father owns. He decides to wait for his father to speak, his eyes scanning a few sheets of paper in his hands, all of them having to do with the Host Club that his friends and him have at school.

"Kyouya…"

Kyouya looks up, his attention fully on his dad.

"Yes, father?"

"After much deliberation, I have decided, that despite you being the 3rd son born of the Ootori family, to make you my heir."

Kyouya's eyes widen behind his glasses, the words echoing in his mind. It was hard to believe. The one thing he had wanted to achieve was now in his grasp. He had won and he was speechless. Regaining his composure, Kyouya places a gracious smirk on his face, a pleased gleam in his eyes.

"Father, I must say, I am quiet overjoyed to hear this. I know that you won't be disappointed."

Kyouya's father only nods his head before standing, his hands still on his desk.

"Yes, well, you have been in the top of your classes, you're best friends with the chairman's son, and you have been gaining experience in business. I know that I can place my trust in you. I have only one condition."

The young man is a bit thrown back by this small little side effect, but nonetheless, heeds it no thought. At this point, he was willing to do whatever need be to have the official rights.

"Yes, anything father."

At his response, the older man turns his back to his son, his eyes now gazing out at the vast view before him of their garden. His hands are wrapped behind his back professionally, his voice not faltering whatsoever.

"Fuyumi has picked out a suitable bride for you. We've decided that if you marry her, we will insure you're inheritance of Ootori Medical."

Kyouya had to admit that he was not expecting this term at all, though when the word bride was said, images of women he did not want to marry popped into his head. Shifting from crossing his left leg to his right, Kyouya clears his throat, hoping to get a read on who the female was.

"Who would that be father?"

"Have you heard of the Saki line?"

Once again caught by surprise, the name bringing memories of passages read.

"You mean the Sakis? The most renowned surgeons of their time?"

His father only nods his head before returning to his seat, his hands clasped in front of his mouth.

"The one and the same."

One of Kyouya's hands comes to touch his chin slightly, his mind recalling a few facts.

"Yes, most famous for their work in Cardiology. If I recall correctly though, they passed away years ago in that horrible accident."

Nothing is said as his father nods his head, obviously this having something to do with his future wife.

"Yes, a horrible tragedy. Unfortunately, that circumstance left their only daughter behind. Fuyumi says she is a wise girl, apparently exceeding in medicine herself. I've heard she's also doing extremely well in art, but the main point is that she has her parent's gift. I'm told that she is precise to every stitch. She's quite valuable, name and wealth wise."

Kyouya could only unconsciously relax, glad that he was not going to have to go through a situation like the one involving Renge. Adjusting his glasses, his smirk returns.

"So, when will ceremony take place?"

His father closes his eyes, obviously pleased with his son's answer.

"We were actually thinking of planning it this coming weekend."

Kyouya's smirk widens.

"I can't wait."

* * *

**Author's Note: So, there it is! Lol Let me know what you think. Hopefully it's good so far, but don't worry. My OC makes her appearance in the next chapter. I must admit that planning this out did take awhile. For instance, my OC doesn't even really have a name yet. He he, yeah, but don't worry, she'll get one. Review please!!**


	2. Beginning Before the End

**Author's Note: I am on a roll~! I'm so excited about how this story is going so far, and I hope that everyone who's reading it is too~! Yay! So, let the next chapter begin!**

**Rating: T**

**Dedication: None right now since the prologue hasn't been posted as I write this.**

_Summary: Kyouya, always striving to become the heir despite having been born last, is finally within reach of his goal. The catch? He has to marry someone his family has chosen for him. Thankfully, his sister was the one who found her…wait…_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Beginning before the End**

A young girl is pacing in her room, her delicate eyebrows furrowed in deep thought. Her reddish-brown locks sway behind her as hands wrestle each other, her oval, metal frames perched atop her nose, her hair hiding part of her face. Her hair, though long, was simple. She is the kind of girl who sits in the front of the class, doing her work and keeping to herself.

"How did this happen? I don't…"

She sighs deeply, her eyes closing in defeat before she than falls down to her knees. She examines her hands, lead smears running across them. She had been in the middle of sketching when her grandmother had called for her.

(Flashback)

The young lady is spinning around her room, her arms graceful, a wooden pencil in her mouth. Soft, upbeat music is playing throughout her room, giggles escaping her mouth as she drops her writing utensil. Quickly scooping it up, she returns to the forgotten sketchpad on her bed, drawing in a few lines when a knock comes from her door.

"Come in."

She puts down the objects in her hand, trying to make herself presentable for whomever was on the other side of her door. As the latch turns, she manages to brush a few stray strands out of her eyes, sighing relief at the sight of her trusted maid. She smiles warmly, her one dimple revealing itself.

"Oh, Vivi, hello. What can I help you with today?"

The timid maid bows her head, the woman's blonde hair brushing her shoulders with the action.

"Yes, ma'am, Lady Misao is calling for you. She says it's urgent."

The petite girl nods her own response before giving permission for Vivi to leave. Hurriedly fixing herself up slightly, she rushes toward her grandmother's study, her mind pondering on what she was needed for. It was when she acknowledged her presence in the room that the older woman spoke.

"Please, sit Tsukiko."

Tsukiko nods her head, gracefully pulling her skirt under her legs before crossing them at the ankle. Hands relaxing on her knees, Tsukiko gives her grandmother her full attention.

"Tsukiko, as you've heard from me and several of the counselors, you have a great talent in medicine and various other things. Your parents left you everything of their possessions, but there was one thing they had wanted you to do before inheriting everything."

Tsukiko tilts her head slightly to the side, never having heard of any of this before. She had assumed that her grandmother had inherited everything when her parents passed away.

"I must admit that I'm a bit shocked by all of this. I hadn't realized that everything had been left to me, but what is their condition and why is it being announced now?"

The older woman closes her eyes in thought, knowing that her granddaughter was going to ask this. She sighs before leaning back into her chair a bit.

"The condition was that you marry into another sturdy family and it has come up because of a recent acquaintance of mine."

Tsukiko's eyes widen at the condition her parents requested. She touches her chin unconsciously, her body a bit frozen from the news.

"Marriage? That was their request? How did this come up?"

"Yes, well, I actually ran into the daughter of the infamous Yoshio Ootori. You do know who that is, right?"

Of course she knew, having been informed of anything involving medicine, the Ootori name was one word that appeared on more than one occasion. Famous for owning several branches of renowned hospitals, they were also one of the wealthiest. They were making long strides in medicine and she always looked up to them in several ways."The Yoshio Ootori? But wait, you said daughter, so may I inquire what happened?"

Her grandmother only smirks before beginning to proceed with the details.

"Yes, well, Fuyumi mentioned to me on how she has a younger brother who is around your age. He's only a year older and excels in everything he does. Top of his class, does well in business, and I've heard that despite him being the 3rd son of Yoshio, he is the choice to inherit the Ootori line. After discussing with Fuyumi on her wishes for her brother to live happily, I informed her of your being and your name was one thing that caught her attention. I showed her a picture and complimented on your talents and after some discussion with Yoshio, we have agreed to arrange a marriage between you two."

Tsukiko was a bit heart stricken by this, not really wanting to get married at her age, but…She knew that if she wanted to please her grandmother and her parents in heaven, that she would have to go through this. After taking in a deep breath, she forces a smile onto her face, her eyes a bit distant.

"That sounds pleasant grandmother. I'm sure that Yoshio's son is a fine, handsome gentleman. I'm pleased on your choice and would be honored to marry into the Ootori name."

'…_Why is this happening..?'_

* * *

Tsukiko is currently in her room, her frail body curled up into a ball, her mind trying to find a positive side to this ordeal that was her life. Looking up at her most recent sketch, her eyes water. The image was of a couple, clothed in wedding garments, the two carelessly kissing in a fountain of water. She didn't know why she had drawn that, but at the time, and even now, it seemed a beautiful idea. She reaches her hand to the paper, her fingers outlining the woman's elegant curls, the veil long forgotten on the ground along with the couple's shoes. Sighing she stands up, her eyes searching outside.

Finding no answer to her predicament, her silver eyes then shift to the uniform hanging from her closet door, the dress causing her to cringe slightly. She was to start attending Ouran High, the school of her soon-to-be husband. Apparently she was to get to know him somewhat during the week before their wedding, the answer to her statement that she was marrying a total stranger.

"Tomorrow is going to a be a new day…"

* * *

"You're what?!"

Kyouya continued to write in numbers in the Host club's revenue book, having already expected that reaction out of his comrades. He adjusts his frames before eyeing each of them, his stance calm.

"Like I said, I'm getting married this weekend. You're all invited of course."

Kyouya only sighs as each of his friends start to bombard him with questions. He was glad that he had done this before classes started, having wanted to get the curiosities out of the way so that their performance during today's theme was not hindered in any way.

"I can't believe it, Kyo-chan is getting married!"

"Ah."

Kyouya's eyes land on the elder two of the bunch, one fitting the image quite nicely with his cool, calm attitude, the other fitting the portrait of an elementary student. The smaller one having blonde hair and wide eyes didn't help the situation any more with his kid-like attitude and his love for sweets. He knew that the two were cousins and that despite appearances, they were very loyal to each other and that they could kick anyone's ass if need be.

"Wow, so the goblin king will soon have a queen."

"I wonder if she's as cold as her soon-to-be husband."

Kyouya ignored the words of the Hitachiin twins, knowing that they were mostly saying what they were because of the fact that their lives consisted of messing with others. The two were inseparable as far as he knew, though he had noticed recently that their views on things were seeming to widen. It was his next friend that threw him off balance…literally. Luckily, Kyouya managed to straighten the two of them before falling out of the chair.

"Kyo-chan! You're cheating on father!! How could you?! What about our daughter and sons?! They will grow up to be rebellious and then they will begin to favor you more as I become depressed and lonely!!"

Kyouya only patted the man's back as Tamaki Suoh continued his long list of consequences from his "leaving" him. After a few moments, Tamaki pulls away, his expression now a bit serious…well, as serious as Tamaki gets in situations such as this.

"But seriously Kyouya, why are you getting married? I must say that I have not heard of any of this."

"Well, you see…It's been decided that I will be the successor to the Ootori Medical line."

All of his friends gasp their surprise, some in shock, others in happiness, knowing that that was one of Kyouya's main goals in life, if not the only.

"Father saw it best that I marry someone with a nice background and recently, Fuyumi ran into the grandmother of Chiharu Saki. Miss. Saki was one of the most renowned surgeons of her time. Along with her husband Tadase, they made huge strides in medicine, mainly in cardio. After hearing that Chiharu and Tadase Saki had left behind a daughter, Fuyumi took it upon herself to find out about the girl, and then after discussing it with father, saw it best that she become my wife."

Tamaki is only quiet for a second, his mouth opening to ask a question when the twins slyly cut him off.

"Wait, you said left behind?"

"Are her parents deceased?"

Kyouya calmly nods his head, his hands neatly placed in his lap.

"Yes, they passed away many years ago during a horrible fire of one of the hospitals. They had rushed in to help the patients escape but, unfortunately, never escaped themselves."

"So, does you father only want you to marry the girl because of her family name?"

"No, I've also heard that it has to do with the fact that she's a pretty sensible young lady. Her grandmother has pushed her into many things, all which she excels at. On the top of that list is medicine itself. She's slowly been following in her parents' footsteps."

All are quiet, the information sinking in, when a small, slight feminine voice cuts in.

"Ah, so they find that she would be good for you, money and health-wise."

All heads turn to their cross-dressing friend, the young female clad in the Ouran High's male uniform. Kyouya stares for a only a few seconds, his mind going over on how she had come to join their little club. The poor girl had broken an expensive vase, the worth of the piece alone having gone into the thousands. He must admit that despite the girl's bluntness when it came to words, she was actually quite popular at their club.

"Yes, it would seem so."

"So, do you get to meet her before the wedding?"

Kyouya only smirks as he returns his attention to the revenue book once more.

"Yes, I've been told that she will start attending Ouran as of today. Unfortunately, I have yet to see or know what she looks like but I was informed that she is in your grade."

Haruhi's eyes widen as the twins gasp in awe.

"Oh, so she'll be spending time with us?"

"This should be fun. A new toy to play with."

Kyouya begins to tune them out, his hand scribbling down costs of various items. Though he didn't want to admit it, he was quite curious on to what his fiancée was going to look like. He had only been informed of her name and age, and assured profusely that she was quite charming. He knew that could only mean several things, but decided for once to put his trust in his onee-san.

"So, what is her name, Kyouya?"

Kyouya turns his attention to the wiser of the duo, a gleam in his eye that none could attach an emotion to.

"Tsukiko…Tsukiko Saki."

At this, the Hitachiin twins eye each other before smiling widely, a knowing sense in their exchanged smirk. They each place a hand on Kyouya's shoulder, their expression as if they were waiting for his gratitude.

"Oh, Kyouya, you're in for such a treat. We won't let you down."

"Yes, definitely. Wouldn't want to feel the wrath of the shadow king after all."

The others eye the twins suspiciously, a few eyebrows raised by their suspicious behavior as they leave the music room.

"What was that all about?"

"Ah."

"I agree."

* * *

Tsukiko was currently pacing in the room she had been told to wait in, simple street clothes adorning her body. Her grandmother had taken it upon herself to hire professionals to prepare her for when she met Kyouya, whose name she had learned this morning.

"Welcome to Ouran High School."

"Where everyone's dreams come true."

Tsukiko raises her head, a bit surprised by the sudden shout. Her silver eyes land on two identical men, their bodies slim yet toned, their hair messy yet stylish. Tilting her head cutely to the side, she speaks her thoughts.

"Are you of the Hitachiin family?"

Both nod their head as they make their way over to the confused girl, their eyes taking in her appearance.

"Yes, I'm Kaoru."

"And I'm Hikaru. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Tsukiko smiles warmly, a small giggle escaping her mouth.

"I'm Tsukiko. The pleasure is all mine."

The twins are quiet, their breath taken away by the girl's cute nature. Hikaru begins to circle the girl, his eyes taking in every detail of her frame. Kaoru takes her hand, placing a soft kiss to it.

"Such a beautiful young lady. It's too bad that you are engaged to another."

Tsukiko's cheeks heat up at Kaoru's words, a shocked expression on her face. Hikaru, whom has his attention on the two, pouts, a pained look on his features.

"You prefer her over me, Kaoru? How could you?"

The flustered girl starts glancing between the two, unsure of what is going on. Releasing her hand, Kaoru straightens himself before pulling his brother into an intimate embrace, his hands cradling his brother's face.

"Of course not. You are the only one for me."

Tsukiko begins to back up, her hands desperately trying to cover the dark hue on her face. It's when a blatant voice fills the room that everyone redirects their attention to the door. Haruhi, arms crossed, begins to cross over to them, a disapproving look on her face.

"You two stop. You're obviously driving the girl crazy with your brotherly-love."

As if her words knocked them out of their trance, they back away, their attention returning to the girl from previous, both noting the deep blush on her face. A devious smirk forms on their faces, a thought popping into both of their heads.

'_We're going to have fun with this one…'_

Ideas begin to form in the duo's minds as Haruhi raises her hand to greet the baffled girl, a genuine smile on her face.

"You must be Tsukiko. I'm Haruhi, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"It's a pleasure."

Haruhi smiles warmly as the twins begin to move about, one gathering things such as scissors and a comb, the other beginning to pull out curling iron and accessories.

"So, you're going to marry Kyouya. Are you nervous?"

Tsukiko laughs nervously, not wanting to discuss the subject too much.

"Yes, a bit. This is a huge step forward."

Haruhi had caught the lack of comfort from the girl's action, a nagging feeling tugging at her to ask if she wanted to marry in general. Before she can voice her question, the twins push Haruhi back a bit, quickly sitting Tsukiko down. As they begin to snip at the girl's amber brown locks, Haruhi decides to not venture into that area considering that she did not know the girl too well.

"So, you hired them?"

"Grandmother did. She wanted to make me presentable for Kyouya so she asked for professionals from the famous Hitachiin family. She says they're best known for their fashion sense and designs."

Haruhi nods her head, knowing that that was all too true. She had on more than one occasion noticed their sense of style, especially when they decided to mess with hers.

"So, have you guys figured out what you're going to do?"

"Well, we were thinking of having her dress up as a boy and surprise Kyouya at the host club meeting today."

Both girl's stiffen at hearing this, but Hikaru's next words comfort them both.

"But we decided that she actually is more suited to look like a girl. So, we're just going to change her hairstyle, change her frame design, and add to her already natural beauty. Nothing too big."

Tsukiko releases the breath she was holding, relieved at hearing their decision. Her hands begin wringing with the fabric of her skirt, grateful that she had been told not to put on her uniform yet because of the simple fact that she would most likely get her hair cut.

"So, tell me a bit about yourself Tsukiko."

"Um, well…I love to draw…It's my hobby. I'm also good at ballet, figure skating, and gymnastics. I love to read poetry too, it calms me."

Haruhi couldn't help but smile at the girl's love of things. Though seeming to be a bit timid, she also acted as if she was used to people asking her questions like the one she had asked before. It was obvious from the way she sat and held herself that she was brought up in a regal home, but her timid and passionate side seemed to leak out as well.

"Alright, we're done."

"The shadow king should be pleased."

Tsukiko looks up at the twins, a question in her delicate, silver eyes. Hikaru reaches for a mirror, holding it up to the girl so that she could see their work. Tsukiko couldn't help but reach out to her reflection, a bit in awe that it was her own. Having kept most of her length, the twins had only mainly cut in the front, adding side bangs to her head and layers to the rest. They had slightly curled the ends and the tapered strands in front, the wavy strands only helping to accent her face. They had pulled the top layer of her hair back, clipping it nicely before then beginning to wave out that as well. She was wearing no makeup except for shiny, pink lip gloss on her lips.

The twins suddenly remove the glasses on her face before snapping them in half and holding out a new pair to her. She takes them hesitantly before slipping them onto her face.

"We thought about switching you to contacts but then decided against it. Glasses just seem to add well with you, besides, you are Kyouya's soon-to-be wife."

"Exactly. They suit you even more so because of that."

Not understanding the hidden meaning behind their words, Tsukiko had to admit that she was enjoying the new frames. They were square-rimmed, black emo glasses, the shape only adding class and actually bringing out her silver eyes more. Helping her to her feet, the twins speak in unison, a teasing tone to their words.

"Ready, Mrs. Kyouya?"

* * *

**Author's Note: Yay! It's done. I must admit that this one took awhile. I kind of wanted to get in what she looks like fully before she meets Kyouya, that way you have a sense of what she looks like. And she has a name!! That did take me awhile, I went through several websites of name meanings before picking the right one because of her eye color. Mystical…Review please. :D**


	3. Did that Just Happen?

**Author's Note: So, begins the new chapter. Lol I must say that this story is a blast to me. I am mainly using it to try out comedy more than anything, but mainly to challenge myself a bit considering that this isn't in the fantasy category in any way.**

**Rating: T**

**Dedication: Yours by Moonlight and Silwiyard for adding this to their alert list! Yay!!!**

_Summary: Kyouya, always striving to become the heir despite having been born last, is finally within reach of his goal. The catch? He has to marry someone his family has chosen for him. Thankfully, his sister was the one who found her…wait…_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Did that just Happen?**

Jotting down notes, Tsukiko had to admit that the school's curriculum was actually quite intensive. Her current class consisted of biology, the Hitachiin twins on either side of her. They had taken it upon themselves to sit by her in the classes they shared. The teacher places the chalk down, beginning to sit at their desk.

"After you're done copying the notes, you may then proceed to your groups for the experiment."

Tsukiko had closed her notebook as the teacher finished, already beginning to rise from her seat when two hands grab her arms gently. Tsukiko can only giggle as the twins hurry to finish their notes before standing as well.

"So, how have your classes been so far?"

"Any that you might have trouble in?"

Tsukiko smiles as she shakes her head, placing her notebook on the science table.

"No, they've been great. I am a bit nervous though. After this class is when you said I could meet Kyouya, right?"

The twins smirk, leaning their arms on the table, their chins in their hands.

"Yes, it is."

"Though, we suggest keeping who you are exactly a secret when you first meet him."

Tsukiko raises an eyebrow, her finger to her chin in thought.

"Is he not expecting me?"

Hikaru waves his hand dismissively, Kaoru beginning to start the experiment they were assigned. Tsukiko begins to document everything.

"He is, he just doesn't know what to expect. He knows nothing of your appearance."

Tsukiko nods her head understandingly, knowing that that was probably her grandmother's doing. She most likely wanted Kyouya's first image of her to be the one that was thought out.

"But if I go up to him suddenly, won't he know it's me?"

Kaoru shakes his head while beginning to mix a few liquids, Tsukiko hurriedly stopping him from adding another, a sweat drop running down the side of her face. She hands him another test tube.

"Well, you see, we actually run this club."

"Club? What kind?"

"A host club."

Tsukiko's cheeks take on a pink color as she turns her eyes to her writing.

"O-Oh, I see. That's why…You want me to masquerade as a customer."

They smile cheekily, a few girls squealing from the ongoing scene. Unbeknownst to Tsukiko, the twins aren't the only ones getting checked out.

"Exactly!"

Tsukiko passes them the sheet of paper for the twins to sign their name on, a warm smile on her face.

"Alright, I'm up for it."

* * *

Kyouya was currently waiting for the rest of his friends to finish changing, today's theme revolving around a regal theme, a majority of their clothes consisting of ruffles. He had already changed into his outfit, the props all set and ready to go. As the others begin to file out, Tamaki's eyes survey the room, seeming to be looking for something.

"What is it your majesty?"

"Yeah, Tama-chan, what're you looking for?"

Tamaki only rubs the back of his head shyly, a bit embarrassed at being caught.

"Oh, I was kind of hoping that Kyouya's fiancée would be here. I want to see what she looks like."

Kyouya crosses his arms, the light reflecting off his glasses hiding his disposition.

"I've heard from the twins that she had to leave early, so I'll have to wait for tomorrow. "

Haruhi raises an eyebrow questioningly, ready to state the truth when the twins pull her back, both holding a finger to their mouth. A bell sounds off, signaling the end of classes. All get into position, inviting smiles on their faces as the doors open, girls filing in one after another.

* * *

Tsukiko's eyes were on the map in her hand, the directions to the host club room having been given to her from Haruhi. She didn't know what it was, but she trusted Haruhi despite him being a male. **(A.N.: She doesn't know yet. Lol) **As she reaches the top of a staircase, her hand using the railing for support, squeals catch her ears. She turns her head, looking around for the source only for her to spot a group of girls entering a vast entrance.

'_That must be the room…'_

Pocketing the piece of paper, she begins to walk toward the room, her shoes clacking against the tiled floor. She stops right before the doorway, her head hanging a bit, her hands beginning to shake slightly.

"C'mon….You can do this Tsukiko. Just go in there and act natural."

Taking a few deep breaths, she enters the room, the sight before her something she had not expected. Seven sultry voices fill her ears with greetings, the faces of the men taking her breath away. She recognized the twins and Haruhi right away, their regal garb a bit out of place to her. She then turns her eyes to the unfamiliar faces, her mind desperately trying to figure out which one she was to wed. Noticing her lack of reaction, the tall, blonde begins to step forward, a worried expression on his face.

"Madame, is their something the matter? A beautiful face like yours should not look troubled."

Tsukiko backs up slightly, the attention throwing her off mentally. For being wealthy, experience with men was something that had not happened often. Noticing the panicked expressions on the twins, she forces a smile onto her face, her training of retaining her posture kicking in.

"I am sorry dear sir, I did not mean to have you worry over me. I assure you that I am fine."

A smile graces Tamaki's face, one that makes Tsukiko's heart flutter slightly. Shaking her thoughts, she graciously accepts his hand, allowing herself to be lead to a couch, only to be joined by the smallest of the group and the tallest.

"Honey, Mori-sempai, please pour our guest some tea."

The taller gentleman, who she now assumes is Mori, begins to pour tea for her, delicately handing her the cup. Tsukiko smiles warmly at him as she accepts the cup, a small 'thank you' escaping her lips. She takes a sip, her senses tingling from the flavor. She sighs wistfully, a pleased expression on her face.

"This is delightful."

"Isn't it though? It's imported from France."

Turning to Honey, or so she assumed since it suited him, she can't help but smile at the cute aura around him. His expressions, his facial features, his attitude, everything about him screamed cute. Turning her head back to the taller blonde, she begins to speak.

"I must say this this is amazing. Do you mind if I look around a bit? Everything is so beautiful."

The blonde shakes his head, his arm waving around the vast room.

"Please, Madame, be my guest."

Tsukiko excuses her self, her hands placed politely in front of her as she begins to take everything in. Hearing a loud squeal, she turns her head to notice the twins all over each other. She walks over, Hikaru quickly noticing the timid girl. He waves her over, his hand quick to pull her in between himself and Kaoru. The other girls watch with awe as the twins begin to treat the newcomer like a princess, each holding her hands, the other wrapped around her waist.

"Tell me beautiful princess, would you like to know something?"

"Yes, a dark secret about my brother and myself?"

All of the girls begin to lean in closely, wanting to know, secretly envying this stranger. Tsukiko's face was a dark red, her eyes on the ground, unsure of how to react. Both smirking, the twins lean close to her ears, her back tingling from their breath on her ear as they speak.

"The one you're looking is the fellow with the glasses."

Tsukiko's eyes widen at their words, not having expected that but grateful either way. Releasing her, she stands, the other females fawning over the two and wondering what secret they had shared. Looking around, Tsukiko spots the back of one of the men she had seen earlier. She notes his dark hair and his tall frame. If she recalled correctly, he was the one with glasses, the only one in the group that had any. Her eyes land on the girls around him, each with a dreamy smile plastered on. As far as she knew, they were practically tripping over each other just to be near him.

'_He has all of those to choose from…How do I even stand a chance? Wait…since when do I care?'_

Taking a slight step backwards, she begins to turn around only to bump into someone, a loud crash following right afterwards. Eyes widening in fear, Tsukiko kneels along with Haruhi, a broken tea set on the ground, spilled tea across the floor.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!"

Haruhi smiles apologetically at the girl, feeling a bit guilty that the girl seemed really panicky.

"It's alright. It was an accident. It happens."

"What happened?"

Both look up, Tsukiko's eyes widening at the sight of her fiancé. A soft blush takes to her cheeks, her eyes taking in every detail. She had to admit that he was quite handsome and that his voice was alluring. Eyes half-lidded, she begins to stammer slightly before shaking her head and regaining her voice fully.

"I-I…It was, um…I'm sorry. It was my fault. I wasn't paying attention and bumped into Haruhi-kun."

Kyouya is quiet as he watches the girl with fascination. He had never seen eyes that rare a color before. He had to admit that they had captivated him in some ways. Returning to the situation at hand, he notices the two cleaning up the mess, the broken pieces now on the silver tray.

"Don't worry about it Ma'am. I assure you that it is perfectly fine. Haruhi will take care of it."

Knowing the meaning behind Kyouya's words, the girl tenses, a dreaded look on her face. She could only imagine how much the porcelain set had cost. Noticing Haruhi's disheveled appearance, Tsukiko takes a step forward toward the captivating man, an apologetic look in her eyes.

"Oh, I'll pay for it. It's no problem, really. I feel so bad about all of this."

Placing a smile on his face, Kyouya brushes a few stray strands from the girl's face, the action causing her to gasp inaudibly.

"Please, it is our fault. We'll have it taken care of."

Feeling slightly annoyed, Tsukiko frowns a bit, her hands placed over her heart timidly.

"No, I will pay for it. Please, let me do this. It'll give my heart some peace."

Kyouya could not hide the twitch in his smile, the urge to control his anger slipping slightly at the stubborn female.

"No, it's fine."

"I'll pay for it."

By this point, everyone was watching them in slight awe, the twins desperately trying to hold in their laughter while the others were afraid that the poor girl would get hurt. Firming his stance, his smile gone, Kyouya adjusts his glasses, the action a way of intimidating people.

"I assure you, it's fine."

Tsukiko crosses her arms, obviously not going to move from her position.

"No, I'll replace it. It was my fault."

Everyone could feel the tension in the air, the two only staring each other down. Neither were backing down so Tamaki decides to intervene. Sweeping in, an enchanting smile on his face, he takes the girl's hand in his own.

"Please Milady, do not fret about such things, I-"

The girl turns to him, an angered look on her face, her voice still soft.

"Please, I want to do this. I don't understand the problem with letting me pay for the tea set."

Taking Tsukiko's hand from Tamaki, Kyouya begins to lead her to another part of the room, behind a curtain from the public's eye. After noticing the two disappear, the twins rush over, obviously eavesdropping on the conversation. Kyouya's smile fades into a stern appearance, his anger starting to kick in.

"Look, I assure you that it's not a problem. Do not cause a scene over something so frivolous."

Tsukiko's head flinches back as if slapped, her own temper starting to kick in.

"You're the one causing a scene. If you'd just let me pay for the damaged set, this wouldn't be a problem."

"Why do you want to pay for it so badly?!"

The twins couldn't help but be in shock slightly, never having noticed Kyouya lose his cool around a stranger before.

"Because I broke it!! I wasn't watching where I was going and I bumped into Haruhi-kun! It's my fault!"

"Whether you broke it or not, you're money is not wanted. No amount of money will cover your clumsiness anyways."

Tsukiko was cut deeply by those words, her eyes widening before beginning to fill with tears. Having realized what he had done, Kyouya instantly regretted his words, but not wanting to lose this dispute, remained still. Hanging her head dejectedly, a sad smile forms on the pained girl's face, a few drops landing on her lenses.

"Look, I'm sorry, but do not fret about this Miss…?"

Tsukiko snaps her head up at this, eyebrows lowered, tears flowing as she forces her voice to speak.

"Tsukiko…"

Kyouya's eyes widen in shock as she continues.

"Tsukiko Saki…"

Before Kyouya can say anything she begins to run off, rushing through the curtain as she heads for the door, head hung low, sobs held in tightly. Only the host club members notice the spectacle, their eyes moving from the door to the man now walking into sight. Kyouya was instantly regretting his words, now more so than ever after discovering the girl's name. The image of tears filling those captivating eyes would not leave his mind. His expression was still stoic as he walked out from behind the curtain only to be jumped by the twins.

"What'd you do?"

"How could you make her cry?!"

Kaoru takes a step forward only for Hikaru to stop him, the two narrowing their eyes at their sempai. It's their next sentence that causes Kyouya to flinch slightly.

"You really are the shadow king."

The two quickly walk back to their customers, the two quickly placing on smiles as Tamaki rushes over to his friend, a worried expression on his face.

"What happened? Who was that?"

Kyouya sighs as he begins to rub his head, the guilt beginning to really sink onto his shoulders.

"My fiancée…and I just made her cry."

* * *

**Author's Note: Pretty intense for one of the first few chapters I know, but I thought it would fit in well despite the tension that starts off the two. Trust me, them falling in love with each other is not going to happen so easily. Mainly cause of Kyouya's lack of commitment and Tsukiko's worries about the whole thing. They're still going to get married but it's not going to be all flowers and sunshine, I assure. He he I'm so evil.**


	4. Reconciliation

**Author's Note: So begins the next chapter, sigh, honestly, I'm so happy about this one. I just realized earlier, that though this may mainly involve comedy, I've got a lot of drama ideas for this. Lol I guess comedy is the side genre. All well, still enjoyable…I think…**

**Rating: T because I don't want to do an M for this story**

**Dedication: To SakuraTheShadow Chan for reviewing first!! Yay!!!**

_Summary: Kyouya, always striving to become the heir despite having been born last, is finally within reach of his goal. The catch? He has to marry someone his family has chosen for him. Thankfully, his sister was the one who found her…wait…_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Reconciliation**

To say that she was not hurt by Kyouya's words would be a lie.

Tsukiko was currently at one of the extravagant pools on the roof, her feet dangling in the water as tears streamed down her face. Her cheeks were red for several reasons, the main being the fact that she had ran quite a bit. Her arm rubs at her eyes angrily, desperate to stop the salt water escaping her eyes, but to no avail.

"Stupid Kyouya…*hic*…So stubborn…"

"Tsukiko…"

Tsukiko's head snaps up at the sound of her name, her hand now rubbing furiously to dry her eyes, her voice straining not to waver.

"Yes?"

Kaoru's eyes soften at the sight of the disheveled girl, his anger towards Kyouya only rising. He walks over softly, having managed to slip out from the club to check on her thanks to his brother. Placing a gentle hand on her shoulder, he offers words of comfort.

"Are you alright?"

Tsukiko nods her head gingerly, her eyes still red and puffy from her crying session. She forces a smile onto her face, trying to make light of the situation.

"Aren't we a pair? Our first time meeting each other, and we're at each other's throats."

Kaoru manages a sympathetic smile before pushing the distressed girl's head to his shoulder, his attempt at offering comfort.

"Kyouya-sempai…He's…different than most people. Showing his feelings is his weakest feature. Honestly, the fact that you managed to unnerve him like you did is surprising to us all. He usually has a cool, calm façade."

Tsukiko looks up at Kaoru's face, noting in his eyes that he was telling the truth. Leaning into his shoulder more, Tsukiko closes her eyes in contempt.

"Do you think…we'll be able to reconcile? Do you think…?"

Her eyes open slightly, her worries evident.

"…that we'll even make it through this marriage?"

Kaoru could only stay quiet, not wanting to harm the girl any further with the fact that Kyouya was only marrying her for his spot as the heir. Pulling away from the girl, his thumbs rubbing the tears off of her cheeks, he smiles, the expression contagious to Tsukiko.

"I'm sure that if you try hard enough, it will. If not…"

Kaoru pulls Tsukiko closer, his hand tilting her head up slightly, a dreamy look in his eyes.

"I'll marry you."

Tsukiko's face turns a deep red, before laughing a bit as she pulls away.

"Very funny Kaoru."

As she begins to put her socks and shoes back on, she can't help but smile. She stands, a small slight breeze blowing some strands into her face as she smiles warmly at Kaoru.

"Thank you Kaoru. I appreciate it."

As she walks away, Kaoru sighs, running a hand through his hair, a small hue on his cheeks.

"Very funny she says…"

* * *

Kyouya was currently eating his lunch, his mind on the stare down he had had with his wife-to-be. Going over the data in his mind, his brain was quickly trying to find a solution to this dilemma. Tamaki noticed his friend's spacey state and was desperately trying not to bother him. He was curious on what Kyouya was going to do, but not wanting to face the consequences of disrupting his thinking, he stayed quiet. Turning his head away, his mouth taking a bite of today's supper, his eyes widen as they land on none other than Tsukiko herself. The girl was currently laughing with Haruhi and the twins, but he could tell that her smile was a bit strained, but she seemed better than the last time he had seen her.

"Hey, Kyouya…"

Hitting Kyouya's shoulder with the back of his hand, Tamaki kept his eyes on the group, his gaze lingering to the cross-dressing girl every once in awhile.

"I'm thinking Tamaki."

"Yes, I know but…"

Kyouya, noticing the open-ended statement, turns his attention to Tamaki only for it to be redirected to the girl that was on his mind. He could tell from the group's actions that the twins had taken it upon themselves to take Tsukiko under their wing. When the twins had lashed at him for his rude behavior towards the girl, he had discovered that it was their plan to have her pretend to be a customer, though how they knew her he had no idea.

"You should go apologize."

Kyouya turns his head to his friend, though his suggestion was making him question that status.

"She was the one being stubborn. I don't see how this is my fault."

Tamaki raises an eyebrow before his eyes turn serious, his signature finger pose taking place.

"Kyouya, you know as well as I do that a lady is never at fault. Besides, she only wanted to pay for something she had caused by accident. I don't see why you just didn't let her."

Kyouya had been trying to figure that out as well. He usually was lenient to a customer's demands, always wanting to play the cool type to attract more customers, a.k.a. money…

…but…

…something about her had made him want to hold his ground. He wasn't sure whether it was her quick temper, that he found out later on, that he found amusing, or the fire in her unique eyes. He had wanted to push her…He had wanted to fight her…

…and he had wanted to win.

Kyouya remained silent, his thoughts contemplating his answer. Tamaki had noticed that his four-eyed friend hadn't answered right away, knowing full well because Kyouya didn't know why himself. Standing up, Tamaki dusts his self off, his eyes on his goal.

"Well, I'm going to go sit with them."

Kyouya, mouth (slightly)agape, watched as the blonde president made his way over to the table, easily welcomed into the group which was unusual considering the twins usually gave him hell, especially when Haruhi was around. He didn't miss how Tsukiko's face seemed to light up at the new addition, his eyebrow twitching at this action.

No, he wasn't jealous…or so he told himself. He was just a bit irritated that it seemed like the girl was spiting him. Currently all of his friends were eating with his fiancée, well not all….

….scratch that.

His head followed the two third-years as they sauntered over to the group, the table now becoming full from the host club members, girls beginning to eye Tsukiko with envy.

"Good evening Honey-sempai, Mori-sempai."

Mori only nods his head in acknowledgement as Honey eagerly hugs the girl, flowers seeming to fill the air from the cute sempai. Tsukiko's giggles fill the air as she returns the embrace, glad to know that she was being accepted easily among Kyouya's friends. She had heard that being a friend to one's spouse's friends was a good sign. Her giggles stop as she feels a hand on her head, her gaze following the limb to Mori, his face lack of any emotion, but she could feel what he was trying to say. Smiling softly, she reassures him.

"I'm fine now, don't worry."

Smiling softly, he removes his fingers, his touch lingering through her long strands. By now, Kyouya could not understand it, but he seemed to be seething in his chair. He was her fiancée, not any of the others and yet there she was, flirting(that's how he sees it) with all of them. Calmly rising from his seat, he begins to walk over to the table. Grabbing a chair, he slides in between Tsukiko and Kaoru, all eyes on him as he sits. Tsukiko wasn't sure of what to do or say, her body bracing itself for some sort of assault.

By now, half of the cafeteria had quieted, sensing the tension between Kyouya and the new girl. Most didn't understand, but they could sense the unspoken conflict. After what seemed like hours, Tsukiko offers a smile towards the man next to her, her voice soft.

"I'm happy to have you join us, Kyouya-san."

Offering one of his famous smirks, Kyouya felt his body relax at the warm gaze he was receiving from Tsukiko, his mind a bit captivated by her silver irises. The rest of the host club released the breath they had been holding, having half expected for the two to begin arguing again…mainly due to Kyouya. Tsukiko was not one to argue really, they all knew that now. She had even said so herself that she hated fighting.

"Sorry I'm late."

Tamaki couldn't help but smile at the two, his eyes not noticing the small angry aura emitting from one of the fellow club members. Honey is the first to break the trance between the engaged duo.

"So, you two are getting married this weekend, right?"

Kyouya, along with the others, tense up, as a single gasp fills the cafeteria, the sound having emitted from every female that visited the host club. Tsukiko looks around uneasily, chills running up her spine as girl's begin to stab her with their minds. Coughing into his hand to break the hostility, Kyouya answers the oblivious boy.

"Yes…Yes, we are."

To show that what he was stating was a fact, Kyouya nonchalantly wraps his arm around Tsukiko's shoulders, the girl stiffening at the touch, her cheeks adorning a red blush. One by one, several girls begin to cry, others running off to god knows where. Sighing inwardly, Kyouya could already feel their audience dissipating.

"This is going to cost us some customers."

Tsukiko looks around, trying to find the right words to fix this, her bottom lip caught between her teeth in thought. After awhile, she turns her head up to look at Kyouya, her eyes innocent and alluring.

"Kyouya-san, what if I helped the host club in some way? I mean…I do have some talents. I could host guys…or help girls or something…"

She began to trail off, now thinking that she probably sounded stupid. Haruhi is the first to smile before turning to the others.

"She's right. She could help us out. I'm sure there's something that she could do."

After Haruhi's encouragement, Tsukiko nods her head happily, her eyes shining with determination.

"I could paint portraits for the customers. Anything they want…or anyone."

The twins could only grin devilishly, their thoughts turning to the gutter as the others began to chime in their agreement. After everyone had had their say, they turned their heads to the shadow king himself, anxiously waiting for his input. Hand under his chin in thought, he finally nods his head, the others cheering slightly.

"I have to agree, this could make up for the ones we've probably lost."

Glad to be useful in a way, Tsukiko could only smile, her dimple showing clearly. Kyouya, watching the girl out of the corner of his eye, smiles inwardly, feeling some comfort that his fiancée was no longer distressed in any way. No longer able to resist himself, Kyouya slowly leans over, placing a soft kiss to the girl's cheek, the action unnoticed by none. Turning a deep shade of red, Tsukiko's face snaps up to look at Kyouya's, her eyes wide with disbelief at what had just happened.

Tsukiko stands, unsure of what to say or do, her heart racing in her chest, all eyes on her as her own were locked with Kyouya's. Tsukiko could only feel relief as the bell rang, glad to have a distraction from the captivating man before her.

"W-Well, I'll see you g-guys after class."

Tsukiko could not run away fast enough, her hands desperate to hide her red cheeks.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Yay happiness. Can you sense the drama coming? It smells like cookies…**


	5. The Knightly Act

_**Author's Note: Oh, so here's Chapter 4!!!! So excited!! Oh, thank you to those who have faved this story. It makes my heart smile. Truth be told, I was surprised that people actually liked it. Lol Oh, if you have any specific scenes to go on with Kyouya and Tsukiko, just let me know. I'm all….eyes….rofl**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Dedication: To SakuraTheShadow Chan and to Crystal Tomoe for reviewing!!! Yay!!! I love you guys…**_

_Summary: Kyouya, always striving to become the heir despite having been born last, is finally within reach of his goal. The catch? He has to marry someone his family has chosen for him. Thankfully, his sister was the one who found her…wait…_

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Knightly Act**

'_What am I going to do?'_

That was the only question going through Tsukiko's mind as she paced in the music room, her last class having been held in there. She was currently waiting for the others to arrive, a bit nervous to actually be around her fiancé. The little act he had done earlier had caught her off guard in more ways than one. She had been unable to concentrate in class, excluding dance. Sighing outwardly, she turns her head at the sound of the door latch opening, her eyes showing relief at seeing Haruhi. She rushes over, Haruhi noticing right away that something was on the girl's mind.

"Haruhi!!"

She throws her arms around the young man, her body craving comfort of any sort, something to calm her jumpy nerves. As she pulls away, she smiles warmly, a hand over her heart.

"I'm so glad to see you."

"I assume that you have something on your mind?"

Tsukiko only nods her head as she sits on one of the couches, Haruhi following suit. Tsukiko's shoulders were slightly slumped, her chocolate brown locks cascading down her back.

"Yes….You see, I don't know what to do. After what Kyouya did today in the cafeteria, I can't seem to calm my nerves. Just thinking about him causes me to tremble. I don't understand what's going on. I'm not sick…I don't have a fever and none of the books I've read explain this."

Haruhi could see that the girl was obviously distressed from this dilemma. Placing a hand on her shoulder, she offers a small smile, wanting to show that what she was feeling was probably normal.

"You're probably nervous. I mean, you guys are getting married this weekend and that's a big leap. Maybe you're just a bit distressed from the fact that you guys had a fight when you first met and from the fact that you're going to be spending the rest of your lives together."

Tsukiko let Haruhi's words sink in before nodding her head slightly, her hopes starting to rise.

"You're right. It's just probably pre-wedding jitters. I just need to remember that it's for the best."

Leaning forward, pulling the blunt girl into her arms, she sighs, releasing her stress in that breath.

"Thank you so much, Haruhi. I appreciate it so much."

* * *

It seemed that Tsukiko's efforts seemed to be utterly futile. She had been sitting at her easel with no suggestions or offers. She sighed inwardly as she blew a few stray strands of hair out of her face. Her outfit consisted of a summer dress since the group had moved their activities outside due to the nice weather. They had suggested, more like ordered, that she wear something that matched their theme. Her hair had been pulled up, the stray strands having been curled thanks to the twins.

"This isn't good…"

Looking around warily before beginning to paint on her own. Her strokes were carefree, her voice humming a soft song. Kaoru had been keeping an eye on their newest addition. He noticed that she had not received any offers but her hand was moving. Curiosity getting the best of him, he excuses himself from his brother and the girls they were currently with.

Tsukiko had just finished the painting, the back of her hand wiping at some sweat on her face, a small paint smear on her cheek and fingers.

"You seem to be having fun."

Tsukiko turns her head to meet the face of Kaoru, a bright smile on her face. She giggles.

"I guess you could say that. I can only sit still for so long."

Kaoru chuckles before leaning his head around the easel, his eyes widening at the portrait. He turns to Tsukiko, mouth agape, his finger pointing at the painting.

"You….You did this?"

Tsukiko nods her head, giggles escaping her lips.

"I take it you like it."

Kaoru eagerly nods his head.

"It's amazing…"

Tsukiko watches Kaoru with wonder before putting her supplies down, eager to stretch her legs a bit. Kyouya, having been watching the girl from a distance, did not miss the look on Kaoru's face. Obviously she had painted something, and now he was curious as to what is was. He closes the revenue book in his hands as he begins to head over. Kaoru noticed the devilish smirk on the shadow king's face and couldn't help but chuckle.

"Look's like someone else wants to see your work."

Tsukiko turns her head only to spot Kyouya. Her face tinges a slight pink at the sight, her heart starting to race slightly.

'_Oh…I'm getting nervous again….Just be confident Tsukiko, you'll get used to him soon…'_

Kyouya was quickly climbing the small hill that Tsukiko had been placed on, having been grateful for the view, the sun's rays illuminating the outline of her figure. Tsukiko quickly stands up, her hands quick to fix herself.

"Oh, how do I look?"

Kaoru only shakes his head at the flustered girl. He tilts her face toward his own, his breath fanning over her lips.

"You're beautiful. Trust me."

Tsukiko's eyes widened at the compliment, a small gasp getting caught in her throat as she started to take a step back. She laughs nervously, wanting to quickly change the subject.

"Um, t-thank you…Kaoru."

It's all slow motion for Kaoru as he notices the bewildered look on Tsukiko's face as her foot slips, her frail body beginning to fall. He desperately reaches for her but she's already out of reach.

**(A.N.: If I were evil, I'd end it there, but I'm not. Lol)**

Kyouya had spotted the falling damsel, his body acting on instinct as he rushes forward, his arms and body easily fitting her against him as the force soon knocks him back, a small scream emitting from Tsukiko's mouth. Acting fast, he wraps his arms around her, pushing her face into his chest, struggling to protect her as they roll down the hill.

Everyone had stopped, a few girls screaming in fear as the two slow to a stop. Tamaki was the first to move after the initial silence, Hikaru following right after. Tsukiko slowly opens her eyes, her hands clutching handfuls of cloth. Warily lifting her head, her eyes lock onto the man beneath her, her heart beginning to hammer against her chest.

'_Kyouya..?!'_

Lifting herself onto one of her hands for support, the other touches Kyouya's cheek gingerly, her voice frantic as she calls his name.

"Kyouya…Kyouya-san, are you alright? Say something!"

Feeling a soft hand hitting the side of his face, he opens his eyes, his own chocolate orbs locking onto silver irises. It was at that moment, Kyouya realized that his glasses, along with Tsukiko's, had fallen off. Luckily because of their proximity, he did not miss the relief entering Tsukiko's face. It was the tears beginning to well up her eyes that threw him off.

"Are you….are you crying?"

Tsukiko shakes her head as she begins to rub at her eyes, not wanting to cry in front of all of the people. Tamaki, having seen that they were alright, began to divert everyone's attention away from the couple, his royal poses an easy distraction. Kaoru, sensing the moment, only placed the frames he had found beside the two, hurriedly jogging back to his brother.

"No…I…I'm not crying….I just, got something in my eye…"

She didn't want to admit it, for she didn't know why, but she had been worried when he didn't seem to respond at first. Any longer, and she would've started checking signs for a concussion. Easily sitting up, Tsukiko watched with awe as Kyouya only sighed before pushing her face against his shoulder, seeming to understand the unshed tears.

"I'm fine…Don't worry, though, I'm beginning to think I should keep an eye on you. Your clumsiness proceeds you."

Shrugging off the remark, Tsukiko giggles at his comment, knowing that deep down she was. Pulling away, she stands up, having realized their position, offering a hand to the man beginning to tug at her heart. Kyouya accepts it, easily reaching his calm stance when several girls rush over, squeals emitting from their mouths.

"Oh, Kyouya-sempai! You're so affectionate toward your fiancée!"

"Yeah, the way you saved her! It was so romantic!"

Tsukiko leans away from the blabbering girls, not understanding their reaction at all. Misinterpreting Tsukiko's response, they soon begin to bombard the poor girl with their hypothesizes on how the two met. Kyouya only smirks inwardly at the sight, suddenly pulling the girl to his side, bowing politely to the group of females.

"Sorry ladies, I'm going to steal my fiancée."

The girls only sigh in pleasure as the two being to walk away, Kyouya's arm around Tsukiko's small waist.

"Thank you…"

"My pleasure."

* * *

**Author's Note: Yay!! Another done!! Sorry if these seem to come out slower, but my other story is taking up a lot of my time. Sorry…lol**


	6. The Secret to Winning

**Author's Note: I'm sorry that this chapter is so short, but it was necessary to progress the story and honestly, I'm at a bit of a block, but I'm sure I'll get over it by next week. Please stick it out with me!**

**Rating: T**

**Dedication: Musikaholic159 for your review. It brightened my day!! Reviews make my heart smile!! XD**

_Summary: Kyouya, always striving to become the heir despite having been born last, is finally within reach of his goal. The catch? He has to marry someone his family has chosen for him. Thankfully, his sister was the one who found her…wait…_

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Secret to Winning**

Tuesday was going well…

…so far.

Tsukiko had been really uncomfortable all day, girls and guys alike having been staring at her. She had no idea as to why they were, but they were and they didn't bother hiding it. She sighs.

"What's wrong Tsukiko?"

Tsukiko turns at the unison question, her eyebrows furrowed. She motions around the room.

"Have you noticed everyone…?"

The twins take a quick glance around, their eyebrows raising at what Tsukiko was referring to. A small thump causes them to return their attention to the distressed girl, who, at the moment, had her head on her desk, her locks caressing her shoulder.

"This is so nerve wrecking. I hate attention and yet all day…"

"Yes, it's REALLY RUDE WHEN PEOPLE STARE!"

As Kaoru shouts those words, everyone returns their gaze to whatever they had previously been doing. Hikaru snickers, patting his sibling's shoulder.

"Good one Kaoru."

"Thank you."

Tsukiko turns her head, a small smile on her face.

"Thanks Kaoru, I appreciate it."

Kaoru seems to be thinking before suddenly turning away, coughing into his hand to interrupt the awkward air. Both twins grin widely, leaning toward their new "toy."

"So, Tsukiko, any plans for your wedding yet?"

Tsukiko only turns her head at the question, her hands now covering her head is if someone were threatening to hit her.

"I have no idea…"

She groans.

(Flashback)

"Grandmother, are you really leaving everything to me?! I have no idea on how to plan a wedding!"

Misao only chuckles at her granddaughter's antics before waving off her worries.

"Don't worry, I hired professionals."

(End Flashback)

Tsukiko turns to face the twins once more, her frown apparent.

"My grandmother hired you, didn't she?"

The twins smile cheekily, knowing that she would figure it out sooner or later. The bell rings, the twins walking on each side of Tsukiko as they pat her back.

"Don't worry, everything will go smoothly. We just need to ask you a few questions."

Tsukiko hangs her head, her arms clutching her books tightly to herself. She was not prepared for any of this.

"We've decided for a beach wedding, is that alright? I mean, it suits the weather so…"

Tsukiko nods her head, having thought the same thing. One by one, questions are answered, arrangements scheduled, colors selected. It's the last question that throws her off, her steps halting at it.

"So, have you picked out your dress?"

The twins sigh at Tsukiko's reaction, having predicted this. Quickly pulling the girl along by her waist, they return to planner mode.

"We figured as much, so we took it upon ourselves to have one designed for you."

"You did?!"

The twins nod, a relieved expression taking place on Tsukiko's face. She sighs deeply before laughing a bit.

"Thanks you guys, it's just…This whole thing is new to me…I'm not exactly looking forward to it."

Kaoru inwardly smirks as Hikaru leans toward the girl.

"You aren't?"

Tsukiko shakes her head, sorrow beginning to settle in her eyes.

"Despite my upbringing, I always imagined I'd marry for love and yet…here I am, arranged to get married this weekend."

She shakes her head, her bangs now hiding her eyes from on lookers.

"Why didn't you tell your grandmother this?"

"Because…I'm sure she went through some trouble to arrange this, and I know it would make her and my parents happy. I don't have much of a choice."

"You should still say something. Making other people happy means nothing if you don't feel good about it."

As the group finishes their discussion, one in particular happened to catch a few of the sentences, a hand to his chin in thought.

"Love, huh…?"

A planning smirk, said person walks away, a plot forming in his mind.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm pretty sure you guess who that was. Lol Though…it will add for fluff and drama!!! Mwa ha ha ha ha!!! Anticipate the next chapter.**

**New Side Note: Sorry, it has occurred to me that the whole time I was having Hikaru slightly attracted to Tsukiko, but that was originally supposed to be Kaoru, the one who gave up on Haruhi. I've already gone back and fixed everything. Sorry~!**


	7. One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

**Author's Note: I got over the block. Yay~ Does this mean I get cookies? Praise me?....please?**

**Rating: T**

**Dedication: PurpleSkye-thank you for pointing that out to me. It never occurred to me that I hadn't pointed out WHY she was getting checked. lol I got over this block for you~  
**

_Summary: Kyouya, always striving to become the heir despite having been born last, is finally within reach of his goal. The catch? He has to marry someone his family has chosen for him. Thankfully, his sister was the one who found her…wait…_

* * *

**Chapter 6: One Step Forward, Two Steps Back**

Tsukiko was currently in the music room, waiting for the Host club to show up, her thoughts muddled. At the moment, she was banging her head against a wall, the pain substantially clearing her thoughts with each hit. She knew that it was not best for her in anyway, but she had no idea of what else to do. Kyouya had been acting strange lately….

**(Flashback)**

It was lunchtime and Tsukiko was currently looking for a table to sit at when she spots Tamaki waving toward her. She smiles softly, her long legs striding over, the school uniform accenting her small curves. She knew she wasn't built like other girls who seemed to get guy's attention, but she honestly preferred it that way.

"Hello there Tsukiko."

Tsukiko smiles at them, her silver eyes seeming to shine.

"Hello. Do you mind if I join you?"

"Not at all."

Tsukiko begins to put her tray down when a screeching noise hits her ears, she turns to notice Kyouya pulling out her chair, his upper body bowing gracefully. A small blush takes to her cheeks, her heart quickening somewhat.

"Oh…um…thank you Kyouya-san."

Kyouya's face lifts up to show Tsukiko a dashing smile, a glint in his eye.

"Please, Tsukiko-chan, call me Kyouya-kun."

Tsukiko's blush only increased at the suggestion, her head lowering, unable to make eye contact as she sat.

"O-Okay….Ky-Kyouya-kun…"

A small chuckle emits from Kyouya's throat before placing a kiss to Tsukiko's forehead, returning to his seat quietly. Tamaki had a bewildered expression on his face, not having expected that from his friend. He could only guess that it was for the better.

'_Maybe Kyouya is realizing that importance of Tsukiko…Maybe he's…'_

He inwardly gasps, his eyes seeming to bulge from their sockets before a rose aura surrounds him.

'…_he's fallen in love! That must be it!! I, Tamaki Suoh, will make sure that their love blossoms beautifully…'_

Tsukiko had begun to eat her food politely, her mind confused on Kyouya's actions. This was something new…and odd. Before she can process another thought, Kyouya turns to her, his hand brushing a few strands out of her face, his touch gentle.

"I'm sorry, but…I can't help but admire your beauty, Tsukiko-chan."

…Okay, she was going to lose it at this rate.

"Not to correct you, Kyouya-kun, but my beauty isn't captivating. It never has been. My family name is…I've been told this on several occasions."

Kyouya flinched back, obviously not having expected this answer from her. Easily placing his smile back into place, he cups her face, leaning her toward him somewhat.

"Those guys are stupid for not seeing how adorable you are. You should do well to memorize that."

She frowns a bit, having heard the slight command in his voice, but the tone he was using was making her thoughts incomprehensible. After awhile, she nods her head, Kyouya placing another kiss to her forehead.

"That's my girl…"

Face beet red, Tsukiko could feel as if steam was emitting from her face.

_'Where are all these compliments coming from?'_

Tsukiko felt she was going to lose her mind at this rate. She was barely holding on to what little threads of her sanity that was left.

**(End Flashback)**

It hadn't helped that he had walked her to class after that, asking about her classes and how she was doing in them so far. He had gone as far to offer his help if she ever had any trouble.

She sighs.

"Tsukiko-chan."

Tsukiko's whole body flinches, the voice having caught her off guard. Turning around hastily, her eyes land on Kyouya, said man clad in a prince look. She had to admit that he gave new meaning to the word 'Shining Prince.'

"Oh, hello Kyouya-kun."

"You seem to have something on your mind. Can I help in any way?"

Tsukiko shakes her head slowly, her smile strained.

_'You are the problem.'_

Suddenly, Tsukiko comes up with an idea.

"I don't….but my friend does. It's really troubling her."

Kyouya's eyes widen a bit in surprise, but nonetheless, guides her to a couch. Turning to her fully, his gaze lands on her, giving her his undivided attention.

"Well…My friend, she….Apparently, she's confused on a guy. She says that she gets nervous when he's around….that her heart beat increases and as of lately, he's started acting….different than when she first met him. She doesn't seem to understand why, but she has to admit that the difference is somewhat…unnerving, but good."

She turns to Kyouya, hoping he has an answer, but the megane-character seemed as baffled as her 'friend'. He lowers his hand from his chin, seeming to have some sort of advice.

"Well…it seems to me that your friend might like the guy…that or she might have a heart problem, but I'm pretty sure that it's that she's gaining feelings."

_'Feelings?'_

Now that was a new word for Tsukiko. She had always wanted to fall in love, but she had never experienced…feelings. A slight frown takes to her mouth as she tastes the word in her mouth, trying to figure out if that was an accurate word for it.

"Feelings…Hm….I'll let her know."

* * *

Tsukiko was watching the girls fall over themselves as they watched the host club members, Tsukiko herself not seeming to understand most of it. She was starting to get bored, a small yawn escaping her lips when a small voice snaps her out of her reverie.

"Are you Tsukiko Saki?"

"Why yes, I-"

She's cut off, her words having been cut off by liquid being thrown in her face. Gasps are heard all around as she shakes her hands, one of them coming to pull her glasses off.

"Hey, what's going on?"

It's then Tsukiko notices tears filling the girl's eyes whom had just tossed, now she realized, water at her. She points a finger accusingly at the drenched girl.

"Tsukiko Saki, it's all your fault! My boyfriend left me because he's got it into his head that he'll win you over!! Once he heard that you would inherit everything when you get married, he got it into his head to marry you so he could be part of that inheritance!!"

Tsukiko's eyes widened at this bit of information, shocked at this newfound tidbit. Suddenly, the stares made sense. They were after her name…She sighs. She had had this happen on more than one occasion. A lot of her suitors were after the same thing. Standing up, her eyes stern, she speaks.

"I'm sorry about that, but that is not of my doing. I could care less about your boyfriend or his attentions. You be sure to tell him that I am already betrothed to another. I…"

By this point, she was starting to lose control over her emotions, her head lowering a bit. She was being blamed for something….something that hadn't done intentionally. An arm wraps around her shoulders, a warmth starting to fill her body.

"Please, if you may be so kind, as to not disturb my fiancee."

She then felt herself being led away from the commotion, a towel appearing in her face.

"Are you alright?"

Tsukiko manages to nod her head, taking the towel gratefully from Kyouya. She begins to wipe her face off, before attending to her glasses with the little parts of her uniform that was still dry.

"Yes, it was just water. I must say though that it was unexpected. I never realized that it would get out about my inheritance."

Kyouya's grip seems to tighten, Tsukiko deciding to pay it no mind.

"Yes, well….Unfortunately, things happen. Be glad that it wasn't worse."

"Yes, you're pro-"

The next sound to escape Tsukiko's mouth is a small shriek as she ends up stumbling, Kyouya quick to pull her body to his own. Raising her eyes to meet his own, she begins to stutter out an apology.

"S-Sorry, Kyouya…kun. Thank yo-!"

Kyouya couldn't take it anymore. Her eyes seemed to pull him in and her lips were right there. As far as he was concerned, it would help him in his newfound plan.

Tsukiko's grip on her sanity seemed to drop completely as she came to realize that Kyouya was kissing her…on the lips…in front of everyone. As Kyouya pulled away, he helped Tsukiko to her feet, making sure that she was steady before letting her go completely. Tsukiko, on the other hand, was at a loss for words, her cheeks a deep red. Slowly, a hand rises to touch her mouth, a soft smile on Kyouya's lips as a realization hit him.

_'I was her-'_

Just before his thought ends, Tsukiko's head snaps up, anger set deep in her irises as her hand comes up swiftly, easily making contact with Kyouya's cheek.

"How dare you?! You stole my first kiss!!"

* * *

**Author's Note: He he I'm so devious...and yes, she's that inexperienced.**


	8. The Calm Before The Storm

**Author's Note: See...I'm posting it despite my distaste for this chapter. Yes, it's true...I don't like it...even after re-writing several times...still don't like it, but hopefully the next one will be better. Okay...I promise it will...Sorry this is so short btw. I had to...  
**

**Rating: T**

**Dedication: Toricahill1978 for reading both of my stories, enjoying them, and giving feedback. *sniffs* It makes me happy.  
**

_Summary: Kyouya, always striving to become the heir despite having been born last, is finally within reach of his goal. The catch? He has to marry someone his family has chosen for him. Thankfully, his sister was the one who found her…wait…_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 7: The Calm Before The Storm**

Everyone by now was staring at the couple who were currently engaged in a staring contest. Tsukiko's eyes had widened at realizing what she had done, her anger having taken over. Kyouya was also bewildered, not having expected that reaction out of the petite girl.

"Uh…I…excuse me."

Tsukiko quickly walks away, all eyes following her as she leaves the room. The minute the door latch clicks, everyone returns their attention to Kyouya who is still standing numbly. Noticing the attention on him, he clears his throat, easily adjusts his coat before turning away as if nothing happened. Hikaru and Kaoru turn to each other, a confused expression on their faces as they shrug to each other.

"What is wrong with you?!"

Tsukiko was currently chastising herself for her previous actions. She couldn't believe she had done that…in front of all those people. It had come to her attention that he was going to be her first kiss anyways due to the wedding this weekend, but….taking it and giving it were two different things. She stops pacing to glance out the window placed expertly at the middle turn of the stairs, the vast view somewhat calming. She sighs as she places her forehead against the glass.

"I am in no way…ready for this…."

"So it would seem."

Tsukiko lifts her head only to spot Haruhi at the top of the stairs. She turns her body to him, her face showing her troubles. She wasn't one to wear her heart on her sleeve, but she had no idea what to do in this current situation. Haruhi begins to walk down.

"So, I take it you weren't exactly pleased with Kyouya's…advances."

Tsukiko shakes her head, her brown locks swaying with the action.

"It's not…that…I…"

A blush rises to her cheeks.

"…I for some reason…did….like them, but…I panicked….and that was my first kiss…"

She turns away, groaning in frustration. There were only a few days left until the wedding and with them going to the same school, there really was no way of avoiding him. Especially since he was her ride home starting today.

"What should I do? I don't know how to…deal with these…feelings…"

Haruhi is quiet for awhile before placing her fist in her open palm, an idea seeming to hit her.

"Well, I heard them plotting a getaway to the beach. Maybe you'll be able to reconcile there."

Tsukiko looks down at her body, a blush rising to her cheeks.

"…the beach?"

Haruhi nods her head.

"Yeah, what's wrong?"

"Well…I…"

She turns to Haruhi, not even caring at this point that she was discussing this with a male. She gestures to herself.

"I'm not exactly…bathing suit material…"

"Neither am I…"

Tsukiko eyes Haruhi a bit, her eyes starting to scrutinize. Now that she looked at him closer…he seemed a bit…girlish. She shakes the thoughts away before turning back to the window.

"Do you think I'll be able to make up for this? I did make a fool of myself…"

Haruhi only smiles before placing a hand on Tsukiko's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Kyouya is not one to hold grudges."

Tsukiko only nods her head as another sigh escapes her lips.

* * *

**(Okay, so I know that particularly in this time line, this happened a lot sooner, but whatever!! It's my story…grrr….)**

Tsukiko could only gaze out at the ocean, the beach itself belonging to Nekozawa. She had to admit that she was a bit shocked when she found out that they were staying here, but after discovering Haruhi not having a passport, she did not dwell on the matter. The whole ride had been awkward for her, unable to make eye contact with Kyouya. She knew everyone else had been trying to get them to speak to each other, but she managed to slither out of each attempt.

She wanted to do this on her own.

"Tsukiko?"

Tsukiko turns her head to see Kaoru heading towards her, his face one of concern. He reaches her side easily, a sway breeze flowing a few stray strands into her face, the rest braided.

"Something on your mind?"

She turns away, a bit embarrassed.

"Is it about the incident the other day?"

She flinches. Kaoru only shakes his head ruefully before pulling Tsukiko into a hug, his head resting on hers.

"Things will work out Tsukiko. Don't worry about it too much."

He pulls away enough to look at her face, her cheeks slightly tinged with pink.

"You're much cuter when you're smiling."

Tsukiko's blush increases in shade before she smiles softly at him.

"Thank you….Has everyone put their things away yet?"

Kaoru nods his head as he sighs.

"Yeah…I'm actually told to direct you to Kyouya's room…where you'll be staying."

"What?!"

Tsukiko's eyes are wide, her whole face a deep, beet red. She begins to shake, mostly out of nervousness, the thought of her sharing a room with Kyouya unnerving. She casts her eyes downward, her summer dress swaying in the breeze. It was barely noon and the heat was already getting to her.

'_This is going to be a long day…'_

_

* * *

_

Tsukiko had been right a bit. She was currently sitting on a rock with Haruhi, a small umbrella in her hands, the shade over both of them. She was stealing glances at Kyouya every now and then, said man very calm and relaxed as he watched the others and kept up with Tamaki's time spent with each customer. She sighs.

"Haruhi…why don't you go swimming?"

Both turn to see several of the customers crowding around Haruhi before he shows off a soft smile.

"I like watching more."

"Then, we'll stay and watch with you."

"Why? Go enjoy yourselves, your bathing suits are so cute."

All girls in the general direction blush before stuttering responses and walking away. Tsukiko laughs, Haruhi turning to her in confusion.

"What?"

"Nothing, you just do that so naturally. It's kind of hard to believe that you can do that honestly."

After awhile, Tsukiko stands, gesturing towards Haruhi.

"C'mon, let's go searching for shells with Honey and Mori."

After a few seconds of contemplating, Haruhi nods his head, following Tsukiko to the others. Tsukiko smiles brightly, closing her parasol, her braid swinging behind her.

"Hey guys, mind if we join you?"

Honey only jumps for joy as Mori smiles, Haruhi actually getting involved in finding clams. Tsukiko begins to dig, finding a small seashell. She examines it carefully.

"Oh…so pretty…"

"What about this Haruhi?"

"Do you like this?"

Tsukiko turns around, noticing Hikaru, Tamaki, Honey, and Mori showing Haruhi several items found on the beach, the customers beginning to crowd around. She feels a sweat drop run down her face at the actions. She puts the shell she found in the pail that Mori had handed her. She begins to look for more when a hand pops in front of her face, another shell similar to the one she found in sight. She follows the arm to find Kaoru, a smile on his face.

"Do you like shells?"

Tsukiko returns the smile before nodding her head. She takes the shell from him, gently placing it in her pail.

"Yes, I've always been fond of the ocean really…My parents used to take me a lot when I was younger."

Kaoru only watches her quietly as she begins to search for more shells, her small petite fingers moving sand aside. She was wearing a white summer dress, but she had on a white two piece underneath it. Suddenly, there's a loud scream from behind, both turning around to notice everyone running away from Tamaki, a giant crab in his hands.

"Why is everyone running?"

"Apparently milord didn't see the centipede on the crab? It's frightened everyone except…"

Haruhi had stayed behind, having noticed the centipede only to grab it and throw it into the distance. Tsukiko stands up, her hand shading her eyes from the sun.

"Oh, nice Haruhi. You threw it so it won't be near anyone else yet you were courteous enough to throw it on the bushes."

Everyone turns to Tsukiko at her observation, said girl hanging her head in embarrassment. She was not one for attention.

"Am I wrong?"

Haruhi smiles and shakes her head.

"No, that's exactly what I wanted to do."

The girls begin to surround Haruhi, their squeals deafening a bit. Tsukiko manages to notice the guys in a group circle, their words whispered.

'_What are they…?'_

They separate before she can eavesdrop, smiles on their lips, determination in their eyes. Tsukiko tilts her head in confusion, a bit worried about their intentions.

'_Today is definitely going to be a long day…'_

_

* * *

_

**Author's Notes: There it is...I've re-written this chapter so many times...and here it is...Sorry it's taking so long. Please bear with me. There's not many chapters left anyways, so hopefully, I'll get inspired by...something...Don't hurt me~!!!  
**


	9. Party Sunk

**Author's Note: *gasps heavily* I...did it. Took forever...but I did it. Sorry you guys had to wait so long for it though. ^^; Please don't kill me.**

**Rating: T**

**Dedication: To all of those that favorited this story and reviewed. You guys helped me make sure that I just didn't let this go to the wind.  
**

_Summary: Kyouya, always striving to become the heir despite being born last, is finally within reach of his goal. The catch? He has to marry someone his family has chosen for him. Thankfully his sister was the one who found her...wait..._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Party Sunk**

Tsukiko had to sigh as she watched the sight before her. The group of guys, which consisted of Honey, Mori, Hikaru, and Tamaki had begin to due rather strange things. It started out with a simple trip to the cave on the Nekozawa beach. Hikaru had begun to string a tale of fearsome things about the cave. She had begun to listen, the story a little far fetched, the other girls trembling in fear.

She watched dully as Kaoru placed a skeleton hand on Haruhi's shoulder, the girl showing no reaction what so ever as the rest of the group screamed.

What were they planning?

She smiles softly as she watched the group continue their antics, the plots ranging from lifting Haruhi very high, showing her a sharp weapon, the placing her in a confined space with the others. She scans the beach, her eyes taking in small details but she was looking for one in particular. It was when her eyes landed on Kyouya that she couldn't help the blush that rose to her face. His eyes were on her as well, his head slowly averting down the clipboard in his hands after a few seconds.

Turning away, she covers her face with her hands, her feet beginning to guide her towards the others.

"Tsukiko-chan!"

She looks up to Kaoru headed her way, a smile breaking onto her face. She greets him as he reaches her side.

"Hey Kaoru."

"Are you going to come with us? We're planning on exploring the beach a bit more since no one has been here."

Tsukiko nods her head happily, Kaoru's next question throwing her off a bit.

"Tsukiko, are you afraid of anything?"

Tsukiko could feel her cheeks brighten as she looked down, her hands beginning to fumble with one another.

"Well, yes, actually I-"

"Kaoru!"

Both look up to see Hikaru rushing over, waving his arms wildly. Kaoru turns to Tsukiko, a smirk on his lips.

"Later, alright? You go on ahead."

Tsukiko nods her head, beginning to head over to the others as Hikaru pulled Kaoru aside. She easily spotted the group around Haruhi near the mouth of the cave shaped like a cat, the group talking amongst themselves. She notices Haruhi near them and walks over.

It's when she's about to greet him that an arm wraps around her waist, several of the girls beginning to whimper in fear.

"Hey guys, look, I found another one straying from the group."

Tsukiko's eyes widen as the unfamiliar arm tightens their grip.

_'What's going on? Who is this?'_

She looks up only to spot a man she's never seen before, his gaze lewd and on the other girls as he walks back over to them.

"Come on, how about hanging with us for awhile?"

"No, leave us alone!"

Tsukiko begins to struggle fear settling within her at the predicament when she hears several of the guys growl in anger. She turns her head to notice Haruhi's bucket empty, the man releasing her. Hurriedly walking out of his range, she hears Haruhi's words.

"Leave them alone, she doesn't like it. Stop pestering them."

"Haruhi…"

"Why you little brat..!"

They begin to head over, Tsukiko shrinking behind Haruhi a bit. The man from before grabs her arm, pulling her closer a bit, his eyes scrutinizing.

"Hey, you're a little plain, but I'm not one to complain about any girl."

Tsukiko's eyes widened at his insult and suggestive idea. She pulls back as the other two begin to grab a hold of Haruhi. She struggles even more.

"Release me!"

The man begins to pull her closer, his face close for comfort.

"Hey, don't ruin your already plain face with that scowl."

She could feel tears fill her eyes at his comments when she steps on his foot, her body instantly rushing toward Haruhi.

"Let him go!"

She begins to tug on one of the guy's holding Haruhi hostage.

"Aw, the little one is trying to save him."

The other one laughs as he raises his arm, his fist directed towards Haruhi.

"A little kid like you should quietly enjoy swimming!"

It's all slow motion as he punches Haruhi in the face, said person's body beginning to fall over the edge of the cliff. Tsukiko reaches out to him, her hand barely managing to grab a hold of his own when the other man's hands push her body over, Haruhi's weight taking her below as well.

"If you like him so much, you should join him."

Tsukiko is so frozen that she doesn't even get the chance to scream, her ears barely catching someone screaming their names before she's engulfed in the water.

The waves hit her hard, her mind disoriented before she opened her eyes. She barely managed to spot Tamaki grabbing a hold of Haruhi before another wave hit her, sending her lower into the ocean. Desperate for air, she begins to swim upward when another force drives her down, her body hitting the side of the cliff.

'_Ah!'_

Air bubbles fly from her mouth as she tries to scream in pain, her body aching from the blow, her leg burning fiercely. Her eyes begin to close, her body losing energy as she struggles to reach the surface.

'_No…it can't end like this….Kyouya….'_

She reaches out, only for another hand to grab her own. Her body feels weightless as she tugged upward, her lungs gasping for air as she feels herself lifted out of the water. Opening her eyes slightly, her mind foggy from everything, she's surprised to see the one person that had been on her mind.

"Kyou…ya….kun…"

He looks down at her, his face calm as he inspects her, the others waiting on the beach for them.

"How are you feeling?"

She winces as she feels her leg begin to burn more.

"My…leg…"

Kyouya lifts her a bit, as the twins rush over, inspecting her.

"Yeah, Kyouya, her leg is torn up pretty badly."

"That's gonna need bandages and fast."

Kyouya only nods his head as the twins begin to speak to Haruhi, who was currently in Mori's arms, a frown on her face.

'_Did I miss something?'_

_

* * *

_**Author's Note: So ends this chapter. Just let me know what you guys thought. Next chapter will involve Haruhi's true gender to Tsukiko, Tsukiko's misunderstanding, and the girl's fears...even though we already know what Haruhi's is, let's pretend for fun that we don't. ^-^**_  
_


End file.
